


Ambassador Solkar Comes Back To Earth

by IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Lubricating Vulcans, Semi-Public Sex, That Trope Where Two Characters Reunite And Have To Keep It Together Until They Can Be Alone, didn’t think i’d ever be writing that tag but here i am, handjob, like not on display but def still public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore/pseuds/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore
Summary: Solkar did canonically become the first Vulcan ambassador to Earth so here is a take in which he goes to the inauguration ceremony for his new post. Zefram is on the honored V.I.P. guest list for said inauguration, what, with him being the dude that invented warp drive and all. That means they get to see each other after a drought in their relationship.(Note that this fic is not part of my Cultural (Mis)Understandings series, but it does help for that extra context to read my two current parts there are of it - or maybe read them if you just want to see more of Zefram and Solkar ! Anyway: Enjoy!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from my old account that I have deleted. The work upload was originally on August 17, 2018, and I have left it untouched so it is exactly as it was.

Solkar had been unusually relentless with his contact to Earth officials, namely those of the United States that dealt with ambassadorial duties. He had made an appeal for creating an Earth-Vulcan link by exchanging ambassadors some months ago. 

That meant volunteering himself for one half of the posts. His appeal was more or less positively received. Solkar didn’t know if the project was accelerated like it was because of approval from the inside of the US government, or if it was his relentlessness coming through to them. Maybe they feared what a Vulcan with ambition would do to them if things weren’t handled efficiently enough. Solkar didn’t exactly like to think of that, but his thoughts were overshadowed by his satisfaction with finally being on his way to Earth again.

 

There would be a ceremony, a gathering for Vulcan officials to meet human officials. So he was back on the T’Plana-Hath, commandeering it onto a military airbase where they were received and taken by car to what was known in the United States as the building for the highest of echelons, the White House. They would be conducting a short meeting in front of cameras, then a longer meeting with a signing of contracts and a making of agreements to conditions. 

Solkar had gone through it in his head. He was ready for whatever he could anticipate from human behaviour. Yet he was off. He had been feeling a significant pull on his _katra_ ever since they had gotten closer to Earth’s atmosphere. The shorter the distance to the White House, the more he felt as though his _katra_ was a string on a _ka’athyra_ that someone was plucking at in a syncopated beat. 

 

He knew it had to do with Zefram. Could he really be this close? Last they saw, he was on his way back to Bozeman. 

They had no established line of communication. Yet. Zefram could very well be at the ceremony. 

Solkar did his best to curb his expectations as he and his crew entered the gates guided by people in dark suits through the marbled halls to the large auditorium where the first meeting grounds would be. The place was swarming with humans, cameras, computers all around them, all there to document the event. 

The plucking feeling inside was dangerously close. Solkar looked and listened, trying to sieve through the senses and loud impressions around him to filter out Zefram. 

 

He was there.

 

-

-

-

 

Zefram couldn’t believe his eyes and ears when he’d gotten the invitation. ‘ _On behalf of the Secretary of State, we cordially invite Dr. Zefram Edark Cochrane…_ ’ God, he had not yet gotten used to the fact that he had become an honorary Ph.D-holder after his efforts in Montana. It was like reading another person’s name. 

So this ‘doctor’ fella, whoever he was, was being invited to a soirée at the White House of all places to welcome a Vulcan gang to the US. 

‘ _For the purposes of instating the ambassadorial posts of the new_ ** _Vulcan-Earth Comitee_** _…_ ’ ? Zefram became more curious at that sentence. That could mean getting closer to knowing how Solkar was doing. To know how he had fared in the past eight months since Zefram had returned from his tour of Vulcan. 

 

They hadn’t had a chance to speak, Zefram had been more or less offline in a good chunk of those months. He hadn’t been able to get to the only station where he was able to link Earth to Vulcan for that entire period. Not when his schedule meant working in the other end of the country and they seriously only had that one station set up in Montana. He had been whisked away from Bozeman as soon as he had tread ground again. It was a sorry story that Zefram would hate to tell. If it really was true that Solkar, or at least someone who knew him, would be at that inauguration party, he would definitely have to tell it.

 

Now he was standing inside the house, the actual White House. He had been directed from passageway to passageway all the way to a podium by a coordinator who made him stand in a specific line-up. He had his shoulder to the Chief Administrator of NASA of all people, it was no wonder he felt a little out of place. They were told they had to stand there in order for the Vulcan officials to greet them on stage and the photographers could get their best pictures before Zefram and some of the other honorary guests would break away from the group, so that the Vulcans and US government workers could hash out a contract in peace. 

 

He was really just there as an ornament. Still, Zefram felt like a very special ornament for good and bad. For one, his ornamental outfit was causing him a great deal of self-conscious worry. He had gone out and bought two pieces of a suit so that he at least could blend in better. He had forgotten how much he resented wearing a suit-jacket. Couldn’t put his finger on exactly what was so detestable about it, he just shivered every time he passed a reflective surface. He was seeing ‘ _Doctor Zefram Edark Cochrane, Ph.D in astro-engineering_ ’ in that mirror instead of himself.

 

The countdown was part of his worrisome thoughts. What would he see when those doors parted and the Vulcans were let inside to walk the aisle to the podium? 

Finally, a person in a headset was counting down silently from ten with their fingers. The room went from loudly buzzing to lowly buzzing as each finger bent. Right when the last finger curled down, the doorhandles were pressed down by two assistants and a crowd of figures came into sight. A speaker announced that the future Vulcan ambassador and his attachés had now entered the room.

 

And at the head of that crowd was Solkar.

 

\- 

-

-

 

Zefram was looking so directly at Solkar, he could do nothing else but return the gaze. As he walked the long aisle to that platform, he could only see Zefram and feel his resonation on their bond. 

Solkar’s feet wanted to run to him, his face wanted to smile with his teeth bared to the world and his lips wanted to be on Zefram’s. None of that was approved by Solkar’s mind and reasoning, so he walked like he had planned, his face a mask of neutrality.

He climbed the steps to the stage with his team in tow, calm, collected, not letting his hands tremble yet. He now had to approach each human standing on that stage and bestow on them his greeting like the courteous Vulcan he was. The discourteous Vulcan in him looked only at Zefram who had been placed at the very end of that line-up in a cruel twist of fate. He finally averted his eyes in order to do his job.

 

Solkar walked with his eyes to the ground, his hands at his sides for every time he changed his position to step to the next person to greet. His eyes went up to meet the Secretary of State’s, the Chief of Protocol’s and the Administrator of NASA’s as he showed the ta’al to each, leaving a pause for them to acknowledge and attempt reciprocation, which went surprisingly well. It seemed humans had made an effort to study Vulcan greetings. 

 

Now he was finally in front of one human he knew. ‘ _Warp engineering expert_ ’. ‘ _Dr. Cochrane_ ’. Zefram. 

 

He met his eyes. Up close, they looked as blue as he had remembered the Ozark lake to be. The man himself was dressed unusually sharp to blend in with the other Officials. He looked out of place without his cap or gloves, now dressed in a black blazer with matching slacks and his shirt being the only thing about him that looked like it was his own. But it was him.

 

\- 

-

-

 

Zefram couldn’t help but smile, although he was holding back a lot. He didn’t realize until there that he had been scared he wouldn’t see Solkar again. That for months, the nights he looked to his trembling hands and shallow breathing, it was all because he was missing him. His sharp face with its green undertones. His sharper ears. It was enough to make Zefram want to cry with joy. But he held it all in. 

 

Even the way Solkar’s robe swished across the podium to stand in front of him, the flow of the layers on his stoic body; it all elicited a response in Zefram. But he kept his hands clasped in front of him until Solkar was standing right across from him, when Zefram unleashed a hand that went up to form the ta’al. He could see the smile hiding in Solkar’s eyes.

 

But it was right then that the Vulcan surprised him. He had formally initiated the non-touching greeting with the others, but Solkar’s plan for Zefram was different. His right hand extended out for Zefram to take.

 

Zefram wanted to laugh at the mirroring of history that swept before his eyes. In fact, there was a ripple of subdued laughter in the assembly. It really was kinda funny that Solkar referenced their first contact at a time like this. The audience understood what was happening. Or at least on the surface.

 

And just like back then, but with their places switched now, Zefram’s hand went from a ta’al to clasping Solkar’s. His body instantly flooded with Solkar’s wonderful energy. The same went for Solkar, he felt the bond reaffirm itself with their touch in overwhelming waves streaming from Zefram. 

It was too easy to forget they were in a grand auditorium with cameras and journalists documenting everything visible and audible. They did not linger as long as they had originally, both hands and minds returned to reality unfortunately quick. 

 

Solkar smiled and only Zefram could see it.

 

\- - -

 

It was a luck that the lock to the nearest utility-closet functioned. And a luck that it didn’t take more than a couple of hours before official business was over and done with and they could relocate to this hideaway. 

There wasn’t a light inside that closet but it was not as if it mattered anyway, it was the easiest thing in the world to get undressed in the dark. 

Just the things that were in the way had to go, with Zefram pulling at a fly and waistband and shucking his blazer off in annoyance, he hated how it made him feel and he was not about to feel like that while he was with Solkar. All he wanted to feel was his overwhelming desire to get all those layers off Solkar, to kiss and tug at his skin again now that he could finally do all of it. 

Solkar dropped the heavy ornate jewelry that had been around his neck with a dangerous clank to the ground, he had to get to his cape, get it off, let Zefram touch him like he’d wanted for months. It all went too slow because they both kept returning their attention to kissing when they should have been stripping each other continuously. Yet neither could deny the other a kiss despite the inherent haste to get undressed.

 

Once both were sufficiently bare, the fumbling for a position began, ending up with Solkar’s hands to the wall, Zefram standing behind him, lining up to enter him. 

The stance was stiff, even awkward, and though there was barely room to turn inside that utility-closet, they made it all work. Both got what they wanted; Solkar, needing relief for the wetness between his legs and Zefram, whose body had devoted more blood to his cock since he had seen Solkar again and now needed to be inside him more than ever before. 

 

Zefram thrust hastily, shallow like his breathing. They finally had time to talk. “You came back - Solkar, you came back to Earth and I can’t believe it -“ He panted every word, “I’m so happy - so happy you’re here - “ the sentence ended with a whimper as Zefram thrust deeper in an attempt to slow down long enough to catch his breath.

“I told you - I would make an effort -“ Solkar paused his breathy whisper when Zefram pulled back again to thrust in anew, “I would make an effort to return to Earth, I - oh,” it was no use trying to talk in the state he was in. Especially not as Zefram had decided to take Solkar’s cock in his hand and help him.

 

It was only a thin hope that the compartment was soundproof or the party outside was loud enough for no-one to hear. After so many months apart, it was no time to hold back audibly or physically. 

Yet the loudest sounds came from within. Solkar heard every thought shouted in Zefram’s head at an unprecedented moment of total telepathic clarity that had awoken from their intense contact. 

Right when Zefram was audibly rambling about coming, his thoughts went _I missed you I missed you I missed you so much Solkar I love you I missed you_ and Solkar could do nothing but come as well from feeling his all-encompassing emotions. 

 

The compartment became quiet once their breathing had steadied. The thoughts in Zefram and Solkar’s collective head quieted too. The clarity had dissipated but left Solkar astonished. He had not anticipated being able to hear another being’s thoughts ever before. He was glad it had to be Zefram’s that entered his mind.

 

Neither wanted to move, but both had to. As Zefram returned to reality after this unplanned coupling, he feared how not just he and Solkar looked, but also the closet. “You don’t happen to have any more of those wipes, do you?”

 

Solkar fumbled for his robe, pulling at the sleeves. In the dark, he found Zefram’s hand and laid a slim packet in it. “Here.” Solkar needed one, too. 

 

He couldn’t see Zefram’s face, but he could practically hear his expression of disbelief. “I didn’t think you’d actually carry those around with you - how?” 

“The sleeves of my robe hold many things.” Solkar said, trying not to sound mysterious. He made Zefram chuckle. 

 

Once they had cleaned what they could, both realised that there wasn’t any real reason to exit their space. Sure, it would be nice to not feel so cramped together, but then again, they were cramped _together_. For now, they were just the two of them. They could go out and find Zefram’s hotel room any time they wanted. But for now, this was enough.

 

Zefram found Solkar’s hair, brushing his fingers through it, it was just like he remembered it. It made Solkar close the distance between them, his hands went around Zefram’s soft abdomen, meeting on his back in an embrace. Zefram knew his unclothed cock was waking up again from the attention, but he just wanted to enjoy this simple hug for now. 

Then something was funny in Zefram’s head and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Mr. _Ambassador_ of Vulcan …” 

His laughter was infectious. “Dr. Zefram Cochrane, honorary Ph.D in astro-engineering …” Solkar smirked against Zefram’s throat.

“I can’t believe you became an ambassador to Earth.”

“I told you I would make an effort to see you again.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Some time had passed, with Zefram opening the door of the closet to see beyond the keyhole if the coast was clear, until he exited. The hall was abandoned, but he still whispered for Solkar to come out just for the dramatics of it. They were going to leave, Solkar having insured Zefram that he could message his colleagues with reasoning for his disappearance so they could go, finally. Solkar had his robe and ornaments in a bundle in his grip, so he was dressed only in his simple black inner slacks and shirt to appease suspicion. 

Having stepped out into the lit hallway, both smoothed themselves over one final time, but Solkar stopped while finger-combing his hair as something occurred to him. “My ears.”

“Oh.”  
“Before we go outside, I have to cover up.” 

Zefram made a thinking noise until he lit up with a pat to his own chest. His face showed relief as he felt what he was looking for, pulling out something from within his inner breast pocket. 

“Here,” he smiled, pulling his old leather cap over Solkar’s head, of course for him to wear it backwards. Solkar nodded as he adjusted it, giving Zefram a little smirk. “Were you saving that for later?”

“I knew I wasn’t gonna be able to go that many hours without it.” Zefram grinned and it was reciprocated by Solkar. But Solkar stopped himself on reflex, almost as if he could sense his fellow Vulcans being near. 

Zefram could tell. He shrugged his blazer off. “You want this too? With me having a dress-shirt on I look like a regular party-goer, while you look like a - a hip dad right now. I think the jacket will elevate that.” Solkar accepted it, brushing his fingers over Zefram’s hands as he did, deliberately, and mentally saved the ‘hip dad’ comment for a later come-back. 

 

They managed to find an elevator, finding their way out of the labyrinthian house that the White House had turned out to be. With the computerized guard checking their DNA sequencing to confirm their identities for exit, they were good to go; if it had been a real human guard, eyebrows would have been raised at Solkar’s disguise.Zefram made a silent prayer for technology.

Finally outside by the curb, Zefram called a taxi over, opening the door for Solkar to enter. He told the driver his hotel’s name and sat down in the back as well, with only the half-seat in the middle between them. 

They had hit heavy evening traffic, which Zefram couldn’t care less about. All that mattered was that he was out of that party. And with the right person by him.

Solkar was briefly engulfed in the surrounding sounds and lights, taking in the streets he had seen upon entrance but that were now covered in darkness. He soon turned his attention to Zefram. “You are staring at me.”

Zefram smiled from ear to ear. “Yep.”

Solkar always noticed Zefram’s smile. There was a bordering envious feeling embedded in him when he did. At the same time, Solkar wanted to see nothing but Zefram smiling. Before he knew it, he was smiling himself, it broke to a grin and the grin broke into a proper chuckle. Solkar wasn’t looking over his shoulder to see if his Vulcan council was nearby. He simply laughed, reaching out for Zefram who always accepted him. 

 

Zefram couldn’t stay inside his seat, he unbuckled and scooted over the half-seat and into Solkar’s arms. He had to kiss him, again and again and again. It had been so long. Far too long to not be kissing again. There was a stiff remark from the driver to “keep it PG”, which Solkar noted for asking Zefram about later, although he could guess from context. They kept it, for now. 

 

They had to part once they arrived at the hotel, shuffling out of the car after Zefram had generously tipped the chauffeur. With a wave of a card by the entrance, Zefram ushered them into the lobby, arriving at yet another elevator. 

Even Zefram was a little stunned at the appearance of his suite; not a room, a _suite_. Zefram almost felt embarrassed at the fanciness of it. _The perks of being a sham Ph.D holder…_

Solkar put his things aside to go and look through the panorama windows with Zefram. His arms were laid around Zefram from behind so he could breathe him some more while taking the underlying city in. 

“How long d’you think before you have to be places again?” Zefram carressed the hands that were slung around his chest and midriff.

“At nine in the morning we are scheduled for a tour in Washington. Then there will be ambassadorial work for us to commence. It is supposed to run until five in the afternoon.” Solkar counted the scents emanating from Zefram in his head, feeling calm. _Laundry detergent, body soap, shaving cream, a hint of sweat, metal and oil residue under his nails, and no alcohol on his breath, only some lemon and soda from the conference. It has thankfully been long since alcohol was a part of Zefram’s body._

“How long are you staying in Washington?”

“Indefinitely. Unless there is a matter on Vulcan that I will need to tend to. Skon will arrive soon as well.” 

Zefram made a noise half-way between satisfaction and disappointment. He was, however, wholly glad to know that Skon would be coming along too. “So you’ll be within reach, but you’ll also be working most of the day.”

“I want to see you again tomorrow after work.”

The noise became more satisfied. “… I’d like that. I think we can make that work.” 

“But how long are you in Washington?” 

“Eh, I don’t have an employer to answer to right now. I could stay here as long as I can find accommodations. I only have to check out of here at eleven tomorrow.”

“But you have all your assets in Bozeman.”

“But I could move if I wanted to. It’s not so complicated for me.”

 

Solkar didn’t want Zefram to feel his heart racing against his back just yet, so he slid away and went to face him. He realized then that he was still wearing the cap, so he removed it and tugged it over Zefram’s laughing head. His hand stayed behind, brushing Zefram’s nape, his bristly hairs, slipping under his shirt collar. Zefram kissed him, hoping Solkar wouldn’t notice just yet how excited he got at the thought of moving to live together with him. 

 

The bed was mere steps away, which they made it to and laid themselves down on while kicking dress shoes off, frisbeeing a cap toward the other end of the room, and unbuttoning or tugging off shirts. Zefram could truly feel how starved he had been for touch, when dragging his fingers over the light hairs on Solkar’s arms and chest made him feel so warm, emotionally, physically. Naked, they alternated who would lazily roll on top of the other, but the kisses were a constant. 

“Would you lie behind me?” Zefram whispered. Solkar complied by rolling over him to slot his body against Zefram’s. Both were hard but seemed to have no energy to act upon it. Zefram especially could feel the toll of the day on his body as he felt completely at ease, protected, with Solkar’s strong hand relaxing on his abdomen and the other in his hair. Solkar wanted to feel Zefram’s incredibly warm body fall asleep against him so that he could sleep easy too, then awake as usual in the early hours to wait for him. 

 

Zefram woke and felt a little disoriented because the lights, albeit dimmed, were still on, and the clock showed 3:34, and he was in this nice hotel room, and - _oh, right_. The only thing that felt right was Solkar still lying behind him, breathing in a tranquil way, possibly sleeping. That and Zefram was warmed from his sleep and still as hard as ever, which he could feel Solkar was too. He turned his neck to see if he would stir, whispering his name. Solkar moved over Zefram to kiss him again, still half asleep, unintentionally pushing his cock closer into Zefram’s cheeks. Zefram twitched and moaned into the kiss, reminded of something he had been thinking about. 

 

“Solkar -“

“Yes,”

“Would you - take me? Please,” 

“… What do you mean?”

“I want you inside. Me.” 

Solkar twitched at that too, looking into Zefram’s darker eyes, his agape mouth, ready. Solkar was awfully wet, he knew he had made a mess of Zefram’s lower back in their sleep, so he used the excess to coat his fingers. “Yes. I will.” 

He slipped inside gently, kissing Zefram throughout to relax him, his finger was joined by more and before long, Solkar slipped out again. He almost had trouble entering with his cock being so slick, his positioning had to be steady and precise, which was hard to do with a trembling hand and a shallow breath. 

 

Zefram pulled his leg up to open more, his hand went down to guide Solkar better. Inside he went, with a relieved moan from Zefram and a choked one from Solkar. Because of the position, it wasn’t ideal to go fast, so Solkar rocked leisurely back and forth, opening Zefram up. Zefram’s now-idle hand went to rub his head, around his glans, delicately pulling his cock into his hand.

 

“I can’t believe we - didn’t think to do this sooner —“ Zefram breathed.

“Yes?”

“I - I’ve been thinking about it - since I left Vulcan, since last we were together, I kept thinking, _ohhh_ — that, that we should have tried this -“ 

“Yes,” Solkar breathed, too, “Yes, yes —“ Solkar stalled a second to savor the feeling of Zefram around him, inside him and outside in the room, of Zefram’s sweat clinging a bit to his skin, of being so deep in and so close to finishing but wanting not to — not yet. And so, Solkar lost all ability to reply properly. “Yes!” He began thrusting again, earning another heavy moan from Zefram. 

 

Something about their sleepy states caused their arousals to be that much greater, with the mind being empty, un-distracted, both were far too close to coming already. Solkar was getting slightly more frantic, his katra felt like it was hanging by a thread, wanting to leave his body upon orgasm, he kept going until he started hearing Zefram’s thoughts again, _yes yes Solkar yes I love yes I’m going to come_ —

Zefram’s general noises became almost a shout as he came with a shudder of his whole body for a second, then heavy panting while Solkar rode it with him, his cock accidentally slipping out in the moment, causing him to inadvertently come as he rubbed between Zefram’s sweat-slicked thighs.

 

“Woah - woah!” Zefram had to shout, not caring that he was in a hotel at almost four in the morning. “Oooh, wow… What the hell just happened?” He rolled over on his back enough to look into Solkar’s eyes with his own, wide-open and aroused eyes. 

“What exactly do you mean?” Solkar grinned.

“Uh, I heard you saying all that - the, the stuff.”

“… What? What did you hear?” Solkar’s grin faded a bit.

“I thought you were talking but - it couldn’t have been words from your mouth, I felt it like, like they were my own thoughts.”

 

It finally occurred to Solkar that the channel was a two-way street, though it hadn’t always been. “You could hear my thoughts the same that I can hear yours when I’m close to you?”

“Yeah! I think - so you can… Hear me? You hear them too?”

“Yes - but it only started today, earlier, when we were at the conference, inside the closet - right before we came together. Like we did now.” 

 

Zefram wiped some of the sweat from his forehead with his wrist, looking perplexed. “Oh. Wow. I really wasn’t prepared for that. It was like - like I had all your own desires inside me for a few seconds before you were out like normal again. Oh, wow. This is so strange.” But he grinned, feeling good. Solkar copied, feeling a relief at Zefram sharing their experience. 

“Something has opened up between us, I think. I cannot know what has caused our bond to strengthen to this degree, only that it is not an unusual experience for Vulcans.” _But of course, no human-Vulcan relations have been known to share this experience too, not until now. Fascinating…_

“Oooh. It’s an empathic response? I’m becoming a telepath?” Zefram’s look was mind-blown and staring into the ceiling in disbelief.

“One could say that, but I would not get your hopes up.” Solkar made him smile. “I think it is restricted to the two of us.” 

 

Zefram looked back to him, savoring the silence for a beat. “You love me too.” He whispered.

“Yes. Yes.” Solkar whispered back. “I cannot keep anything like that from you now with our bond being stronger. And I have no more reasons to do so.” 

“I don’t know why you would keep your feelings about me to yourself, but I think I know. And I get it.” When Zefram took Solkar’s hand, it felt like a low current was running from one to the other and back. “Is there more about this bond I should know…?”

 

Solkar opened his lips slightly to say something he had wanted to in a long time. But it wasn’t the time, yet. “I would rather tell you it all in the morning when we are clear-headed.”

“Yes. I see what you mean.” Zefram nodded despite lying down, then brought his lips over to kiss Solkar once more. 

They got up for a rinse, toweled off, and stumbled back into bed, this time with the blankets tugged over them to sleep properly, Solkar still lying behind Zefram, safe. 

 

Morning light awoke Solkar to the unfortunate knowledge that he only had about an hour left with Zefram before he would have to leave — for now. He kissed him awake and sat up in order to watch the city, now in a new light. 

Solkar got up to put on his full dress which had neither wrinkled nor gotten disheveled in any way despite the rougher treatment of it from last night. Even the very heavy amber-like jewelry was intact and laid handsomely around Solkar’s lower neck. 

“I forgot to tell you last night how nice you look. In this. This sort of Vulcan couture. I really like it on you.” Zefram smiled.

“Good to know.” Solkar beamed. “And I am glad I do not look like a ‘hip dad’ to you any more.” Zefram snorted a laughter, making Solkar smile. 

 

He motioned for him to sit next to him on the bed. “Hey,” Zefram patted on the bedsheet. Solkar complied naturally. “Yes?”

“First of all, I meant that ‘hip dad’ comment as a compliment. But, more importantly,” Zefram paused, “last night - late, last night, you talked about this — bond. Now that the sun’s up, I want to know what you meant by there being more to it.”

 

Solkar hid his hands in his sleeves so Zefram wouldn’t see them trembling. _Finally._ “When we first met, when we touched hands, a bond formed between us. With Vulcans being weakly telepathic, this can happen between two willing minds. And I have since felt you through this bond. But it was not until yesterday that it affirmed itself the way it did.”

Zefram took it in. “Okay. I see.”

“However - normally, Vulcan partners will perform a mind-meld — a joining of the minds. You would be able to hear, feel, taste — everything I am for the time we are melded. Afterwards, our bond will be irrevocable. You will always know where I am — you will know if I am in distress, if I am thinking about you, and vice versa. Only, it can be a great emotional strain on both partners. And of course it has not been tried before with a human and a Vulcan.” Solkar’s hands had calmed somewhat. “I only want you to consider it as an option — though I have wanted to meld with you so many times when we were making love or just when you are near me. I waited for the right time, and I hope it is now, to ask. You can tell me your answer when you are ready.” 

“I don’t think I need to consider. I want that with you.”

“When either of us die, it could put the other through an emotional strain so great it could end in that person dying of grief.” Solkar nearly teared up at the thought.

 

Zefram hesitated but had clearly made his mind up. “I don’t see myself going out any other way.” He looked down due to the great emotions making his eyes water, and slid his hands into Solkar’s sleeves to hold his hands. “I know I want to be with you, and not just whenever either of us is on the other’s home planet. It’s — it takes a commitment, and I want that for us. I’ve known this since even back at the Ozarks — I just need _you_.” Zefram wiped a tear or two away from his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about us living somewhere. We’ve a little trailer or apartment where Skon can have his own room and maybe he can go to school while we work. And we all come home at the end of the day. I don’t mind if it’s here or on Vulcan. It’s just you I need.”

 

Zefram was fully crying at that point, and with their hands being linked, Solkar suspected the bond was doing some of the work. His own eyes stayed glistening as he took his steady hand up to Zefram’s temple, placing his fingers on his psi-points.

 

“I am going to meld our minds now. I will take my thoughts to your thoughts… My mind to your mind…” The energy swelled as he concentrated, he willed its way from his spine through his arm, through the tips of his fingers, and soon Zefram’s expression relaxed, looking malleable and ready to take Solkar in. He felt gradually how the thoughts, the emotions, the feelings, the desires, fears, guilt, the love and hope and needs greeted Zefram one by one, while he heard Solkar’s voice inside him, he felt the hand touching him as if it was his own. The tears had stopped. Zefram started smiling the hardest he ever had, and it infected Solkar. With the hand still on him, Solkar leaned in to kiss the lips that kissed back as if they were his own. 

 

Their thoughts were a jumble of _I love you_ ’s and the agreement to meet later that evening. Only time was catching up with them and Solkar needed to go downstairs to be picked up by his council soon. It was far too difficult to let the meld go, but in the moments after Solkar’s hand left, it felt like he was still in there. The rest of the day, he felt the residue of Zefram on his mind, not wanting to push him aside against his better judgement while he worked. The most important thing was that the bond was happy in both ends, and both felt it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be it for now, but I am working on a continuation for the Happy Ending scenario in which these two actually get to live together.. but uhhh I'm currently engulfed in Good Omens and posted this only because I had finished it some weeks ago and somehow forgot about it until now. Oop. Well, I can never know what happens, chances are I'll finish the continuation at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary notes: a ka’athyra is that Vulcan lute/lyre that you sometimes see Spock playing.
> 
> This has been yet another diversion from my series that I do want to write but it just keeps getting bigger and bigger and seems to have no end to the writing-process. Also this is just the fun filler stuff that I apparently like to write in between writing kinda angsty passages for the Real Serious Fic.
> 
> This fic is even intended as a Fix It for my fic that isn’t even published yet, because once that gets out, it basically will be the Good Ending. This is also why I briefly mention in this fic something about Zefram having been on Vulcan. It’s all coming soon !


End file.
